When Two Worlds Colide
by Hippie1212
Summary: Ron becomes famous and decides to ask Hermione out but in a twist he thinks she only likes hime because of his popularity since IT happened. What will he do?
1. Harry's Attack

When Two Worlds Collide  
  
Chapter 1: Ron's Big Day  
  
A/N: It starts when Harry and Ron are at the Burrow they are getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to get their things for school (their 7th year!!)  
  
Both Harry and Ron, were in Ron's bedroom playing a game of Wizard's Chess, as usual Ron was beating Harry. Ron was just after taking one of Harry's knights when Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs to tell the boys it was time to go. Harry and Ron went downstairs and grabbed their Hogwarts letters that were just after arriving. This year there would be several more books then all the other years combined. This is because of the fact that it was their last year and would need not only learn a years work but also sit a special exam to remind them of what they had learnt in prior years. When they opened their letters, something fell out of both their envelopes. They were surprised to see that they were both Head Boy badges, they thought that there had to be some mistake so when they read their letters they saw that there would be a new Head Person system and Dumbledore also had slipped in a note saying that it was too hard to choose between the pair. That was understandable seeing that in the fifth year Ron was a prefect and in the sixth Harry was, of course Hermione was a prefect during both those years, meaning she would likely be made Head Girl.  
  
'Harry! Congratulations on becoming Head Boy! Ron, now don't be disappointed that you aren't Head Boy you are a Prefect and that is good enough for me!' Molly had just ran in carrying a bag of Floo Powder and crushed both Ron and Harry in an excruciating hug.  
  
'Mom. Can't. Breathe.' Ron gasped.  
  
'Oh Sorry! I'm just so happy for you!'  
  
'Mrs. Weasley, both me and Ron have been made Head Boy. Here read my letter.' Harry told her as he handed her the letter.  
  
Mrs. Weasley flushed an even darker shade of red then her hair making it seem as though she were about to burst. She than apologized to Ron and asked what he wanted as a reward.  
  
'Mom, I don't need a reward.'  
  
'Codswallop! Of course you need a reward, I mean your Head Boy!'  
  
'Fine, Fine. Umm... Although I don't know what I want yet I'll look in Diagon Alley first.'  
  
At that they were off. They went to Diagon Alley via Floo Powder, right off the bat they went towards Gringotts Bank. When they reached vault number 713, Harry's vault, he went and grabbed a bag full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. He would definitely need this amount of money considering how many books and supplies he was required to have. Ron and Harry decided to go looking for Ron's reward first so that if it were a bit on the expensive side his mom would have enough for it before she bought the books. Ron went into Quality Quidditch Supplies first. Ron was on the house team for the third year running and was assistant captain. The captain was of course Harry. After looking there for about 15 minutes Harry dragged Ron away from the broom refrigerators to look somewhere else. They decided to go into a newer store called Defensive Devices a store that sells Defensive Mechanisms. This was one of their favorite stores and went there often. Ron found something that he wanted in there. It was a book that contained an enormous amount of defensive spells, defensive tricks, ways to power up your wand and maneuvers to dodge spells depending on the type of spell. Ron went to find his mother, he found her waiting in line in a used robe shop. When Ron went into the store he told his mom about the book and she agreed to let him have it. She told him how proud she was of him for choosing a book that would help his schooling and his future career. He was going into the field of becoming an Auror. His ears started to burn a bright red and so he then went off to collect the book. Harry had told Ron he was going to see about his books. So he went to Flourish and Blotts. When he got there he saw someone was trying to steal a book and easily and lazily performed the body bind spell and took the book from him. At that moment he noticed who it was and tried to apparate out of there but out of no where 5 other deatheaters came stampeding in. It had been a trap for Harry Potter.  
  
Harry soon realized what sort of position he was in. He decided to try to fight his way out or stall them until help came. He hoped it would be soon. He needed to save the people too so he told them to go into the backroom and those that could apparate to get those people out of there. They were relunctant to obey him but because of the situation they did and thankfully no one was hurt. Yet.  
  
Ron was on his way to Flourish and Blotts with a huge smile on his face, he had just bought the book and was going to meet Harry there. That's when he saw the people running and screaming. They were running in the opposite direction of Ron and so he had to watch out that they wouldn't stampede on top of him. He grabbed someone and asked what was happening they said that there is a deatheater attack occurring in Flourish and Blotts. Ron realized in a heartbeat what this meant they were trying to kill Harry. Ron ran in the direction of Flourish and Blotts to find 5 deatheaters and Harry in there. Harry was dueling with the leader.  
  
Ron hoped it was not Voldemort and soon saw it wasn't. So Ron not even thinking twice ran in there to try and help his friend. No one even noticed him coming in meaning he could secretly curse them with out a big racket. So he took them off one by one. He used the imperio curse so that if he needed to he could get the fight their own. It worked everyone of them were under it accept their leader. Ron then jumped out of his hiding place and walked beside Harry. Harry look shocked so Ron whispered to him not to worry. Although it didn't work he was a little relieved he had help.  
  
'How come your afraid to show your face if your going to kill us?' Ron asked the ring leader.  
  
'I'm not afraid but your right I guess I should let you see who is going to kill you.' The leader said as he pulled off his mask.  
  
'Malfoy!' gasped Harry.  
  
'That's right. My father made me an honorary member just before you put him in prison. And now I'm going to finish off his mission.'  
  
'Malfoy, you must feel some good. I mean your going to kill us but you have all of your cronies with you why don't we make it interesting and have it the two of us on you?'  
  
'Oh no you don't I don't care what you say but I will kill you today'  
  
'I don't think you will. Do you know why Malfoy? Because your out numbered.' Ron sneered.  
  
'Weasley you need to learn how to count, There is 5 of us and only 2 of you.'  
  
At this Ron whispered something only Harry could here. The four other deatheaters that were standing behind Malfoy were now standing behind Ron and Harry. Malfoy looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
'Actually, I think its 6 on 1.' Harry stated.  
  
'Shit!' Malfoy whispered. He knew that they had him and that there would soon be Aurors showing up so he sent a stupefy curse towards Ron trying to get it so that the imperious curse would be lifted.  
  
But Ron was too quick he dodged it easily and sent a body bind curse towards him. It hit him and he was helpless. Then Ron conjured a rope out of thin air and tied him up with the rest of them . Harry was shocked at how good Ron was and congratulated him.  
  
'Ron, your going to get a big deal load of publicity for this you know. You will probably be even more famous then me!'  
  
Ron was speechless at this. He hadn't thought of anything like that he just did wh he thought would help. He wasn't used to being the center of attention that was always Harry but now he would be the center of attention for once and he was starting to feel a bit queasy. That was when the Aurors showed up. They went straight towards Harry to congratulate him on capturing the most dangerous deatheaters. 'Harry, good job boy!' Mad Eye Moody told him.  
  
'It wasn't me. I was cornered and was thinking that this was how I was going to die when Ron came in and put the imperious charm on four deatheaters and then came and got Malfoy too. He's the one you should be congratulating!' Harry explained.  
  
At this Ron glowed a bright red. He knew that Harry was telling the truth but he didn't want the attention. Especially since his Mum didn't even know where he was and by now had most likely heard about the attack. As if right on cue Molly ran into the store and smothered Ron and Harry in a big bear hug and then asked Mad Eye what had happened.  
  
'Well Molly, we were wondering the same thing. We thought Harry had did it but he just told us that your little one did and now we are wondering what happened ourselves.  
  
Molly looked at Ron in a peculiar way trying to see if this was true but was interrupted from saying anything when Moody asked him what had happened. Ron then told them everything that had just happened 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express  
  
A/N: I hope I get some more readers! So Please R &R.  
  
The next day Ron awoke from a dream about the previous day. He had saved Harry. He was the hero not Harry. For once in his life he had saved someone not Harry. Even though Harry was his best friend he sometimes hated him for being the boy who lived. Although he couldn't help it, Ron deep down was jealous. Ron sighed. He knew he shouldn't feel like this but he did. Just then, Harry woke up and looked over at Ron who was staring at the ceiling.  
  
'What you thinking about?' Harry said startling Ron.  
  
'Not much, just about going to Hogwarts.' He didn't know why he was lying to his best friend but he couldn't very well tell him what he was thinking. At this Harry just nodded and suggested going down and getting some breakfast. So they both went down to breakfast. When they got downstairs they saw 5 letters at the table 2 were for Harry and 3 were for Ron. Giving Harry a puzzled look Ron sat down and looked at the letters. One was from Hermione, one was from Hagrid and one was from the Daily Prophet! Knowing full well what this must mean he ripped open his letter from the Daily Prophet and read it aloud for Harry to hear. It said the following:  
  
Dear Ronald Weasley,  
  
We would like to congratulate you on your show of courage and bravery at the events of yesterday's attack of Diagon Alley. We would like to ask if you and perhaps your friend Harry Potter would like to come in to the Daily Prophet's Headquarters and give us an interview. Please send your response by owl A.S.A.P.  
  
Thank you for your time and hopefully services,  
  
Mrs. J. Boss  
  
'Wow! So are you gonna do it?' Harry asked seeming to be very interested and excited.  
  
'I don't know. I guess I'll talk with mum and dad about it – where are they anyway?'  
  
'Uh here's a note I think' Harry said through a mouthful of toast while passing him the note.  
  
'Says here they've gone to pick up Charlie! He heard about what happened yesterday and got time off work to come and see me!'  
  
Ron was now ecstatic. He then remembered the other letters and opened Hagrid's. Dear Ron, Hi there! How's ya doin' Im doin' jus' fine. If you think being stung by blast ended skrewts is ok. Well don' have much to say there really but see ya soon. Hagrid  
  
Ron laughed. He wrote like he talked which was sometimes hard to hear. But Ron liked having Hagrid around especially when they were in trouble he always did what he could to help. Ron then picked up Hermione's letter and opened that one too.  
  
Dear Ron, Oh my gosh!! I heard about what happened yesterday in Diagon Alley, I hope you and Harry are all right. You better send me an owl as soon as you read this. I'm worried sick. Have you bought all your books yet? I know you went there yesterday but by the sounds of it, it happened before you had a chance to buy anything. If you haven't then tell me in your owl that way we can meet up in Diagon Alley I'll be going tomorrow or the next day. I'm not sure which yet. Tell Harry that if we are going to meet at Diagon Alley I will give him his birthday present then. Well I have to go, I know this letter is awfully short but I was in a hurry to write it. Hope you are well  
  
Love  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron's stomach did a back flip when he read Love Hermione he didn't know why but soon it would torment him for the rest of the year. Harry spoke up and said something Ron didn't quite hear.  
  
'What did you just say mate?'  
  
'I said are you done reading that yet'  
  
'Oh well ya I am, what did yours say?'  
  
'Same as usual accept she was particularly interested in you.'  
  
'Yea, because of what happened yesterday.' Ron said a bit grumpily. That was when Harry smiled wickedly.  
  
'Well not entirely.'  
  
'What?!?! Give me that!' Ron said making a leap towards the letter. But Harry's seeker instincts were much to fast for him.  
  
'Not so fast. I'm under strict orders not to let you read this. See it even says CONFIDENTIAL.' Harry said showing Ron the envelope.  
  
Ron grumbled. He knew when Hermione said something she meant it. There was no way even if he did get it he would be able to read it she would have put some sort of spell on it so only Harry could see the writing. Defeated, Ron returned to eating his breakfast. It was the 25th of August. He would be on the Hogwarts express in a week. Quickly he remembered he was supposed to write Hermione back. He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione, We're fine. Yea, I think we can go to Diagon Alley with you. Send an owl back with the time and date. By the way what did you write to Harry? He says it's CONFIDENTIAL. Well owl me back with the time and date. Love Ron  
  
Ron then beckoned to Pig and sent him off with his reply. Ron and Harry were soon done their breakfast and decided to go have a game of Quidditch in the field they owned behind their house. They played until it was time to go to bed with only a short break in which they had supper.  
  
The next day Ron and Harry woke up to the sound of an owl pecking at the glass. Ron saw it was Pig and ran to open the window. In his beak was a reply from Hermione saying to meet her at Gringotts at 2:30. Ron filled his mum in on the plan and she said she would bring them to Gringotts and then go shopping for new cooking pots as she was in dire need for them and had refused to use them because the last time she did Fred had gotten sick and had to go to St. Mungo's under food/lead poisoning.  
  
At 3:30 they got ready and Flooed to Diagon Alley. Ron was looking forward to seeing his friend again and so was Harry. They ran to Gringotts and when they got there she gave them a bear hug fit of Molly Weasley.  
  
'Harry! Ron! Oh I've been worried sick about the two of you!' She said as she kissed the two of them on the cheek. There goes his stomach again Ron thought to himself angrily. He didn't know what it meant but he had a gut feeling what it was but wasn't ready to accept it quite yet. The rest of the afternoon sped by. While they bought their school stuff. And soon it was time for them to go home.  
  
The next four days sped by quickly as their summer holiday was coming to a close. They played Quidditch.... A lot and just lounged around in the sun. On the last day before they had to go on the trip aboard the Hogwarts Express the Weasley and Granger families decided to take a trip to the beach and by the end of the day everyone of them (except those driving of course) were fast asleep.  
  
The next day everyone woke up fairly early, leaving lots of time to get ready and to get to Platform 9 ¾. Harry and Ron quickly found an empty box and waited for them to start moving. Just as the whistle blew the door slid open and Hermione was there standing at the door. She came in and was talking about how exciting the year would be when the door slid open again. This time it was Malfoy and his cronies.  
  
'Still hanging around with Mudbloods and Muggle lovers than Potter?' Malfoy hissed.  
  
'I'd rather a Muggle Lover than a Deatheater.' Harry snapped back.  
  
Malfoy gave them one of his famous death glares and then left the room. Just like old times. This year isn't going to be any different. Little did he know how wrong he was. 


	3. Malfoy's Dramatic Entrance

Malfoy's Dramatic Entrance  
  
Ron was thinking about how same this year was going to be when all of a sudden the train swerved. Trains usually don't take sharp turns so he knew something was up. Students were running around screaming it was just hectic. Ron knew that he had to do something. First he would have to find out what was wrong. He ran to the front of the train and saw 5 figures standing at the front. He immediately knew what was happening and ran back to get Harry and Hermione. By the time he had reached his compartment they were already at his side. Both of them knew what was going on, presumably from one of the students, and were coming to help. Most of the 6th and 7th years were at the front and fending them off. They weren't doing very good and it looked like the deatheaters were only telling them to move and that they were obeying. When the deatheaters came to them, the leader spoke.  
  
'Ah, Malfoy we meet again. I was hoping to see you again.'  
  
'Malfoy.' Harry whispered into Ron's ear so only he could hear.  
  
'Malfoy, I thought you would be half way to Azkaban by now.' Ron spat.  
  
'You would think so wouldn't you but the dimwits didn't take our wands and we had gotten rid of them just after the press left, pitiful really.'  
  
'So what are you doing here? I would have thought your would be avoiding us and Dumbledore. But then again you never were really smart.' Ron clearly said,  
  
'Ah, but you see Weasley, I needed to get revenge on you for you see without your input I would have never been known as a deatheater, oh, and also the Dark Lord wanted to meet you ever so much. You too Potter.'  
  
'We will never come with you Malfoy! Prepare to duel.' Harry yelled.  
  
'Okay, have it your way but only you and me no help.' He said this as he looked from Ron to Hermione and back again.  
  
'Fine. Let's go. I just have to give Ron my cloak.' Malfoy nodded and waited for Harry to pass him his cloak. As he undid his cloak and gave it to Ron he whispered, 'Take Hermione and go to Dumbledore this is a port key to his office tell him there is trouble on the train and he is needed. Quickly! Go!'  
  
Ron reluctantly took it. He didn't want to leave Harry alone but knew better than to argue. He whispered good luck to him and then grabbed Hermione and vanished. When they arrived Hermione was stunned. She didn't know what was happening. When she opened her mouth to argue Ron told her he would explain later. Right now there was a task at hand. He had to find Dumbledore he looked around the office and found that he wasn't there. Every time they've ever needed him he had been in his office and now he wasn't. He figured he must be in the Great Hall so grabbed Hermione and ran there. That's where they found him. Ron then ran up to him.  
  
'Professors! There is trouble on the train! Malfoy and four other deatheaters are attacking it. All the students are in the back compartments scared half to death you must help them!'  
  
'Professors, there is something else as well. Harry is fighting them all by himself.' Hermione look really scared as she said this. Ron put an encouraging Arm around her.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at them and then yelled to the teachers.  
  
'We must go at once. Minerva take Hermione and Ron with you when you apparate to the train. We will need as much help as possible.'  
  
'Where did they go Potter?' Malfoy drawled looking a little startled when they vanished. He had put an anti – apparation jinx on the train and had expected to kill them all there before Dumbledore was all the wiser.  
  
'As if I would tell you. You said just you and me so now it is just you and me. No interruptions. Ready?'  
  
Malfoy had felt like saying "As ready as Ill ever be" but knew the difference so instead he said. 'Scared Potter?' just as he had in the third year. Just as he had expected Potter returned by saying 'As if.' The duel began. Harry went first hitting him with the simple disarming spell. Just as he had expected Malfoy's wand went flying into his hand. Malfoy looked a little shocked but then said 'Leglimens' and went into Potters head. Harry knew what he was doing so he used his own branch of Occlumency and blocked his thoughts. He then put an image of Malfoy's father rotting in Azkaban in his head so Malfoy would see it. He obviously did see it because he yelled out 'No! No! Father!' Harry knew it was rotten but he had had to do it. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and all the teachers then apparated inside the train. Malfoy had obviously forgotten to put an anti - apparation jinx on the outside, meaning anyone could apparate in. Malfoy looked shocked and was glad he was wearing a mask so Dumbledore and the other teachers couldn't see who he was.  
  
'Ah, young Master Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise. What do you think your doing holding up the train and terrifying those poor first years?' Dumbledore said somewhat cheerfully but was shooting daggers through his eyes. At this Malfoy started to sweat. He knew that Dumbledore was the only one the Dark lord was really afraid of and to tell the truth Malfoy was scared of a lot more things then him so he was petrified of him. Malfoy knew there was no way out so he decided to keep up a conversation.  
  
'Well, I thought I would have a little chat with Po- Harry here, Ron and Hermione.' Phew he thought that was a close one.  
  
' Well then, you won' mind taking off that ridiculous hood along with your friends.'  
  
Malfoy was shifting around nervously. He didn't want to take off his hood but did anyway knowing that if he didn't he would be in even more trouble. He nodded towards his followers and took off his hood. As he did so the others did as well. They were obviously Crabbe and Goyle, there was Pansy Parkinson, and some guy named Blaise Zabini. They were all in their seventh year so Dumbledore said  
  
'Well, that is much better. Now why don't we all forget this little incident and go on to Hogwarts?'  
  
Malfoy looked shocked along with everyone else accept for the teachers.  
  
'But Professor I mean, look at what we did surely their will be angry letters and so forth.'  
  
'I do not intend to make it as it seems young Master Malfoy. That is why we will give everyone but a select few a memory charm. It should clear everything up. But, all of you will serve a month of Detention for this and if anything of the sort happens again Im afraid I will have to expel you.'  
  
Malfoy nodded knowing the Dumbledore should have suspended all of them but couldn't help feeling smug. He then went to find a compartment as the teachers performed the memory charms. After that they apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked the remainder of the way to Hogwarts. The train slowly wound its away back to Hogwarts and the students were gossiping amongst themselves once more.  
  
'I don't like the look of this.' Ron told Harry after a couple of minutes of nothing but silence.  
  
'Neither do I Ron, but what is there too do? We cant very well tell Dumbledore how to do his job now can we?' Hermione spoke since she was talking to Dumbledore.  
  
'Well no, I guess not but isn't there anything we can do?'  
  
'No Ron there isn't.'  
  
'Harry, what do u think?' Ron paused listening for an answer. He then looked at Harry and said, 'Harry, You alright mate?'  
  
Harry just nodded he had felt a weird feeling when he was dueling with Malfoy something he had only felt once before in his fifth year, when Sirius had died. He knew what it as and he was ashamed to admit it. To himself and everyone else as well. He decided he would go and talk to Dumbledore when he got to school.  
  
When they arrived at Hogsmeade station they heard the familiar voice that had welcomed them to school ever since their first year. It was Hagrid yelling 'Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here with me!'  
  
'Hi ya Hagrid!' Harry yelled as he walked over to him giving him a big hug.  
  
'Hello there Harry. Ron, Hermione. Heard bout what 'appened on the train wanna talk bout it?'  
  
'Nah, maybe later. We should be getting to the feast.'  
  
'Good point, good point. Well sees ya!'  
  
At that the trio walked to the carriages. They climbed into one and began to talk about all the normal things they talked about the years before. Before long they were on Hogwarts grounds and could se the beautiful castle through the clouds. Everywhere around them they heard gasps, aw's and oh's. The sight was breathtaking. They soon came to a halt and climbed out. From across the field they could see Malfoy and his cronies climb out as well. Ron knew how bad the rivalry was going to be this year. With this they began to walk up to the castle. They went into the Great Hall and sat down at their usual spots. They watched the sorting and the 3 of the sighed simultaneously. This would be their last sorting. They then watched as Dumbledore rose and gave his usual speech.  
  
Hogwarts Students new and old. We welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We hope this year runs without too many detentions, too many injuries and too many fights. I will not keep you from eating any longer. Tuck In.  
  
At the sound of that the tables creaked under the amount of food on them. They began to eat. When the last bit of desert was gone, Dumbledore rose again to introduce the Head Boy and Head Girl. '  
  
Students, this year there will be a new Head Persons system. Instead of the usual one Head Boy one Head Girl there will be 2 of each. They are as follows. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are the Head Boy's and Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. I hope that you will give them the same respect as you would me or any other of your professors. Thank you. You may all go back to your common rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Pansy could you come to my office? When you have told everyone their passwords?  
  
'Of course Professor.' They all said together.  
  
After they had given out the passwords, they did as Dumbledore asked and went to see him in his office. When they got there they found Fawkes his pet bird on his shoulder. Harry remembered when Fawkes saved his life in his second year.  
  
'This year, as you know there is a new Head Persons system. Each night two out of the four of you will be patrolling the halls, if you like you can do it together or separate Ill will leave the decisions up to you. Now as for the arrangements there is 2 branches a female and a male in each branch there are 2 rooms and a small café sort of set-up. In the entry way there is a common room to do your homework along with other things.' As he said this, his eyes had a twinkle, he knew that very little of that would be going on.  
  
'Thank you professor. I have one question though. Where is -.' Ron was cut off by Dumbledore holding up his hand.  
  
'I will bring you there now.' He said with a smile. ' Follow me.'  
  
They followed him down into the dungeons until they came to a picture of Dumbledore himself. He whispered the password (Acid Pops) and showed them their suite. They were amazed. It was gorgeous. The colors were striped gold, red, silver and green on one wall and the rest were black. The couches were tan and had throws for their houses. There was a huge fireplace in the middle and towards the back were tables for eating or studying or whatever. Dumbledore then showed them each their rooms. The girls 'café' as he called them had the feel of a real French café, Hermione's room was fit for a Gryffindor princess it had a Lion on one wall and the colors of Gryffindor all around her. There was a door in the top corner of her bedroom that lead to the Gryffindor common room. Pansy's room was the same as Hermione's but had the Slytherin colors instead of Gryffindor's. The boys Café were all Gryffindor as both of them were and their rooms were pretty much the same. Dumbledore then lead them back to the common room to show them their bathroom. It was just like the prefects bathroom but much larger. Dumbledore than bid them adieu and left. The four Heads decided to go to bed and sleep.  
  
The next morning they had classes so they got ready and went down to eat breakfast. That afternoon when their classes were over the trio decided to go pay Hagrid a visit. There they ate and told each other about their summers. It was 9 o'clock before they left to walk back up to their rooms. When they got there, they saw Pansy and Malfoy on the couch making out. Ron made a writhing noise and they immediately stopped. Malfoy had red lipstick smeared all over his face and when he tried to regain his composure Harry and Ron burst out laughing.  
  
'What are you laughing at?' Malfoy asked quite confused.  
  
Hermione, although she was smiling, just grinned and summoned a mirror and held it up to him. Hermione than joining in on the fun said 'scourgify' a cleaning spell and washed his face.  
  
'What do you think your doing mudblood?' Hermione quickly stopped laughing and put on a straight face. She retorted by saying:  
  
'What do you think your doing? You cant be in here!'  
  
'I can do whatever I bloody well please. Im Pansy's boyfriend and I have a right to be here.'  
  
'Maybe. But you cant be doing that on our couch if you want to kiss her please do it in the privacy of the bedroom.' Hermione said and then stomped off. Harry and Ron were still laughing and then walked off into their own bedroom.  
  
'What a night eh? We get to see Pansy and Malfoy snogging and now can hold it over his head, ha!' Ron said through snorts.  
  
'Ya, what a dramatic entrance.' Harry replied and was soon fast asleep. 


End file.
